Best Friends Share Everything
by Crow's Apprentice
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke decide to share their family in a night of passion. Must be 18 and over!


**Title:** Best Friends Share Everything  
**Rating:** M  
**Setting:** Konohagakure  
**Main Characters:** Naruto, Sasuke  
**Uzumaki Members:** Kushina, Hinata, Naruko  
**Uchiha Members:** Mikoto, Karin, Satsuki(Female Itachi)  
**Warning:** Explicit sex scenes, language, sexual content, yuri incest, and explicit lyrics  
**Author's Note:** Same as always-Don't own Naruto or songs

**Chapter 1:** Let's Share The Love

The sun begins to set as the streets were lighting up in the night sky. Inside the Hokage office, Naruto was finishing up the last of his paperwork with the help of his shadow clones. Ever since Tsunade gave him the job, he was doing pretty great and had to make some changes to prevent another incident to occur.

Naruto performs three acts as the Sixth Hokage: One-Koharu Utatane and Homaru Mitokado were stripped of their power as Council members for both the planned execution of the Uchiha clan and abusing order and treason over the previous Hokages. Two-Summoning back the ones that Pain and Madara killed as he was excited that Jiraiya and Kushina were alive again. And Three-He pardons Sasuke and gave his friend a place for him in Konohagakure so he can start new with his mother and sister.

It has been two years after the war and things were becoming peaceful every day. Naruto is happily married to Hinata Hyuuga and helping his twin sister Naruko to help train and have her stronger like him. And for his best friend, Sasuke has married Karin as he plans to rebuild the Uchiha clan.

"Great work, guys! Another month's worth of paperwork completed and we've broken the record time!" Naruto exclaims as the clones were cheering with excitement.

"Hell yeah! We should've shown Tsunade this technique before she gave you this job, boss!" Naruto Clone #1 said.

"Heh, I think she would make herself drink to sleep while her clone does the work for her." Naruto said as the clones laugh.

"So you've taken the easy way out of a long day of paperwork. I'm shocked." In front of the doorway, there was Sasuke Uchiha leaning on the door. "Hey, dobe."

"Sasuke-teme." Naruto smiled. "How are you doing and what brings you hear?"

"Just wondering what's up with you lately. Anyway, you mind if you and me talk for a bit?" Sasuke said.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he dispel his clones as Sasuke walks inside the office. "Okay, what do you have to say to me? Anything happen on your day?"

Sasuke replied, "Not much happening on my day. Lee announced that Sakura is pregnant, Ino and Chouji are getting married, Tenten is hanging with Neji and her son, and Kiba found a mate from the Fuuma clan named Sasame. You?"

Naruto said, "Granny Tsunade and Jiraiya are expecting a child soon and Iruka proposed to Ayame earlier today."

"Nice," replied Sasuke as he leans by the desk by Naruto. "Hey Naruto, are you about done now? We have a message from Kakashi that Hinata and Karin need us at your place."

"Have any idea what they need us for?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Beats me," shrugged Sasuke as he heads for the door. "Might as well hurry it up. You coming?"

Naruto smiled and said, "You know I couldn't stay away from my lovely wife." Naruto grabs his jacket and walks out of the office with his friend.

**-Hokage Mansion-**

"Coming!" A knock was made as someone opens the door quickly to reveal the former Hyuuga Heiress Hinata Uzumaki. "Hey, guys! Glad you came!"

Naruto came up and kisses his wife on the lips. "You know I will always come for you!"

Hinata smiled and looks at Sasuke. "Oh, hey! I see you've made it as well!"

"I didn't want to disappoint my wife. Say, where is Karin anyway?" Sasuke pondered.

"I'm in here, Sasuke!" A voice was heard behind Hinata as Sasuke sees Karin sitting on the couch. But inside the house were others in the family: Kushina, Mikoto, Naruko, and Satsuki.

"Well, come on in! Me and the girls were just talking about some things. And we need you guys for this." Hinata said as she drags Naruto and Sasuke inside the mansion.

The boys came inside the living room and were directing toward the couch and sat down in front of them. While the boys were relaxing, they had their eyes on the women that were wearing their white bathrobes. Thinking that they were each taking a shower, the guys were curious to what was up.

"So, what's up with you all lately?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing much, Naruto! Me and the girls were just having some girl time talking about some things." Kushina said.

"Yeah, it's basically involves you and Sasuke." Naruko added.

"Hmm. What were you girls talking about that involves me and dobe here?" Sasuke questioned while made Naruto stare at him.

"Sasuke, show some manner! Anyway, we would like to thank you both for what you have done for this village and for us." Mikoto said with a soft smile.

"I couldn't agree more, mother. After what Madara and Pain did in the past, I'm just happy that we're a family again." Satsuki stated as she hugs Mikoto.

"It's no problem, Satsuki" Sasuke spoke happily.

"Yeah," Naruto added, "we love you, girls. We will always make sure to be there for the people precious to us."

"That's just it, Naruto. You and Sasuke have been through hell and held a huge burden after Minato and Fugaku passed away. You both became men of the house and did everything in your powers to make us happy." Kushina said sadly as the girls look down at their laps.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll always make sure to have you girls stay happy for as long as we live!" Naruto exclaims happily.

"There's no lie about it," said Sasuke as the girls were looking at them with smiles on their faces. Even Hinata and Karin came up to them and wrapped their arms around them from behind.

"That's so sweet, Naruto!" Hinata said as she kissed his cheek.

"Hey, it's what we do." Sasuke answered for Naruto as he looks up to Karin. "And if you girls need anything, we'll be able to help you out with it."

Hinata and Karin look at each other and smirk at Sasuke's words. "Anything?" Both the married wives said in unison.

"Yeah, anything! You say it, we'll do it!" Naruto stated.

All of a sudden, the Uzumaki and Uchiha girls were giggling with joy as they were getting excited. This made Naruto and Sasuke confused to why they would do that.

"Um...what's so funny?" Sasuke asked.

The girls stopped as Hinata and Karin were walking towards the other as Hinata starts to speak. "Nothing, boys! We were just happy that you two would help us out with something?"

"What would that be, Hinata?" Naruto raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well," Karin explains, "me and Hinata were just talking to the others about how great you two did for us. And for that, we all decided to give you a little reward for just the certain ocassion. Think of it as a 'Hall Pass' card for tonight."

Naruto and Sasuke were looking at them strange into what they were offering to them. "And exactly what is this 'reward' you speak of?" Naruto asked.

The girls giggle again as they got up from their seats and went in front of the guys. Once then, the girls did something that shock Naruto and Sasuke and making Kurama bleeding out into a mini-coma. Both members disrobe and reveal their naked bodies in front of them.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Naruto and Sasuke said in unison.

"Relax, twin brother! It's not like you haven't seen us naked before!" Naruko giggled.

"That was when we were little! And why my own mother?!" Naruto exclaimed in shock.

Sasuke averts his eyes to not look at his sister and mother and asked, "Mother, why in the world would you flash me?!"

Mikoto giggled softly as answered, "That's because we are giving you guys your reward."

Naruto and Sasuke were shock in disbelief. "Say what?!"

"You heard us, boys. Tonight, we girls are going to give you something special for all you've done." Satsuki said in a sultry tone.

"Let's just say me and Hinata are very grateful to marry you two and feel like we need to spice our marriage. So..."

"...We decided to share on this special night." Hinata said.

"Um, Hinata...t-that's great in all, but I-I-I don't think we can have sex with our own family members." Naruto sound disgusted for just thinking about it.

"Who says you need to do family? We have other plans in mind," smirked Kushina.

Both the guys raised their eyebrows. "Like what do you mean?"

Instead of a response, Hinata and Karin walk up to their husbands and show them what they want as an answer. The wives soon went opposite directions as Hinata is with Sasuke and Karin is with Naruto.

Before they could say anything, Hinata and Karin kiss them with seduction. This was a shocker to them both as they could suddenly feel the girls moving their tongues inside and wrapping their arms around. Naruto can't believe that Sasuke's wife would do this as this Uzumaki survivor became more intense. Sasuke was unable to response to the once shy girl and seeing how she got the guts to kiss him like that.

But in a strange way, the guys really enjoyed it as the wives pulled away.

"Is that how you kiss Sasuke?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Naruto, I think you've never mention how your Hinata can move her tongue around." Sasuke added with his own surprise, causing the girls to giggle while blushing red.

"Trust me," Karin said as she takes her glasses off, "there's more where that came from."

"That's right, guys! We had an idea to see what we can do about this night. Naruto, you can have Karin and Sasuke's family. And Sasuke can take me and Naruto's family." Hinata saod with a cute grin.

"Really? But why?" Naruto asked.

"To be honest, Naruto, you do seem a lot cute with those whiskers on your face." Satsuki said.

"Plus: You do look like Kushina's hot husband Minato! And before we got married, Fugaku and me shared with Kushina and Minato as it was the best night ever." Mikoto complied with a giggle.

"So what do you say, guys? Can you do us this one favor?" Naruko pleaded.

"Please?!" Both the Uzumaki and Uchiha girls pouted with sad eyes and begging them to take them.

Naruto and Sasuke couldn't think of what to say as they never believe that the Uchiha girls were flirting with Naruto and the Uzumaki girls were crushing on Sasuke. They turn around and have a conversation in private.

"So...what do you think?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me. I'm still shock that our wives did that to us."

"Can't argue there. But you know what?" Naruto stated.

"What," asked Sasuke.

"They did be honest at the time. I mean we have been looking over them as the new men of the house. After what we've been through, I think these girls deserve the right kind of love they need." Naruto then looks back and sees them waving at them. He turns back and said, "Also, I think Satsuki is pretty hot for your older sister."

"Well, I can't argue there. Naruko does like to stare at me a few times back at the academy." Sasuke stated.

After a few seconds, Naruto and Sasuke turn to face the girls as Naruto spoke to them. "We've made some thought about it, but I guess we can give you an answer."

"We've decided to share you tonight. Whatever you want us to do, we'll take it." Sasuke declared as the girls were smiling with joy.

"Alright then! Time for us to have some fun!" Karin said as she drags Naruto with her and the other girl ran up to Naruto's master bedroom.

"Let's go, Sasuke! We'll show you how the Uzumakis can really show you a great time!" Naruko shouted happily as her and Hinata took Sasuke as Kushina follows along to her son's spare room.

Knowing where this is going, it's going to be a long night!

**To Be Continued...**

_Another challenge accepted from an anonymous reader. Think I'm going to stop here? Never! Next chapter coming your way soon! Later_


End file.
